


Changed Man

by scxrlett



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Sad, i wrote this on wattpad, old, this is crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrlett/pseuds/scxrlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. w-what?

Murdoc Niccals, the bass player and leader of the band Gorillaz was here to pick up Stu, or 2D from the airport.

Stu had been living with his dad back home and had been changing himself.. Not his clothes, but his personality and courage.

"'Ello faceache!" Murdoc said with a bright and cheery smile.. Strange for the possessed man.

"Sup?" Stu said, with a deeper more aggressive tone. This startled Murdoc as he knew that he was no longer the dominant in the relationship.

"W-why are you so... Aggressive?"

"Why should you have to know?" 2D remarked.

"Fine." Murdoc said in his old voice.

As they were walking back to the car, 2D realised that Murdoc smelled a lot nicer and looked better kept. He no longer smelt of smoke or liquor, and his skin had become pale again. His hair was not nearly as oily and it had been cut to suit his face better.

They went into the car and Stu turned on the radio to Top 40; Not caring that Murdoc hated this genre of music.

"So... How are you going?" Murdoc questioned.

"Good until you called," 2D said. Murdoc opened his eyes in shock at how he talked back to him.. But he guessed that he DID deserve it.. He did abuse him for twelve whole years.

Last time they met, 2D was permanently shaking, taking hundreds of headache pills, and very quiet. Now, he was sitting tall, looking as healthy as ever, and still quiet; but very conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you don't want any water?" Russell asked Noodle, as she had just recently come back from a holiday. I'm over the fact that she is always on holidays again. I never got fun vacations.

I've just been stuck with this turd of a friend for sixteen years.

I'm sick of it. All the changing, fixing of his debris. Becoming strong, smart and more aware.

Weeks at therapists and psychologists. The whole lot.

All because of that little shit

Argh. I could actually punch someone right now. Good thing my little friend Murdy Wurdy is here to become mush.

Calling over green face, I grab my fist and tower over him.

He looks petrified, but that's what he'll get for being a twat.

He certainly doesn't know how to be strong.

That sook, looking down and avoiding a fight. He knows how long I've wanted to do this. It's a great feeling.

Building up pressure and impact in my fist, everything seems to go in slow-motion.

Murdoc is standing right in the perfect spot for the best impact and is completely unaware of the best few moments.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

My hand pushes forward and smacks into his sodden jaw. Thump. Another one down.

Then, I feel something hard hit my head and another crash on the floor.


	3. Awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-in-one chapter, as old me didn't know how to write properly.

I woke up to see a bright light above my head and. a cold feeling on my cheek. Feeling my hands reach my face, I pull the object off my face and notice it's an ice-pack.

I move my head and see someone with blue hair, instantly remembering that this is my friend... Friend.

Yeah, the guy who punched me and yelled at me a few hours prior.

I look up to the door and see that the time is 10pm; me being out for six hours as it was around four when He attacked me.

His eyes look barren and sad. Looking as if he's trying to find something gone missing in his mind.

I get out of the bed and tap on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

I see his face brighten up crazily and him grinning from ear to ear.

\---

Murdoc seems to have changed a lot over the years. He's no longer wearing shabby clothes or yelling at random periods of time.

But me, I can't even try.

I am bare

I am empty

I AM DEPRESSED

Murdoc is acting like he was when he told me about his childhood.

Him being all innocent until he got.. Punched... By his father...

 

 

What have I done.

I've destroyed his life.

He destroyed mine.

But I have no rights to bring him back into his misery.

 

I'm going to change.

For the better.

But first, I need a chair and a belt.


End file.
